1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor optical device, and a method of forming a contact in a semiconductor optical device.
2. Related Background of the Invention
Publication 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 06-5920) discloses a light emitting diode. This light emitting diode has a ZnTe layer provided on a ZnTe/ZeSe multiple quantum well (MQW) structure, and a gold (Au) electrode bonded to the ZnTe layer.
Publication 2 (Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 06-310815) discloses a semiconductor laser diode. This semiconductor laser diode includes a p-type ZnTe/ZnSe multiple quantum well (MQW) structure, and semiconductor layers in the MQW structure are depleted. The semiconductor laser diode has an electrode bonded to the ZnTe layer.